


Consequences (6/30)

by haisai_andagii



Series: Relation-Sh*t Tumblr 30 Day Fic Challenge [6]
Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, quickbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haisai_andagii/pseuds/haisai_andagii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy relives the past.  Pietro looks for sympathy and understanding and receives none.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences (6/30)

**Author's Note:**

> Relationsh*t Challenge #6.

Remy closed his eyes.  Pietro's pleas drone on - unheard - as his memories rushed into his fevered mind.

_Sarah sobs, her gaunt fingers threading themselves in Tommy's bloodied shirt.  Remy grabs her wrist - the sounds of continuous slaughter underscoring their escape - as he half-drags the girl away._

"I had to fix it, Remy," Pietro explained.  His voice cracked and Remy winced.  "The Decimation... It was all my fault-"

"Yes," the Cajun returned sharply.  "Yes, it was."

_Even in the dark of the Morlock's den, he can see the vermilion bleeding into the dank waters.  It washes over him and Sarah as they trudge through the sludge to safety.  Someone begs.  Their pleas echo throughout the tunnels, increasing in volume and pitch until they are abruptly silenced._

"I know, Remy!" the speedster cried.  He was at Remy's feet, fingers clutching at the hem of his pant leg.  "And I couldn't let it be...  I just... I am sorry."

"Remy don't care about dat, cher," he replied, scratching Figaro's ear.  "Ain't for me ta forgive you."

"But-"

"Ain't for me ta understand the reason either.  What happened, happened.  It's the consequences that we got to live with now."

 _Sarah can't run anymore.  Every scream is a blow to her too young, slight body.  She collapses into the filth.  Remy throws down his gear and hoists her up.  The girl hangs from his shoulders- limp, whimpering as her jagged, protruding bones cuts into his flesh.  Remy ignores this and carries on.  They eventually find a ladder leading up to the street._ _H_ e _bares his burden and climbs every slimy rung until they are free._

"The living and dead..." Remy said slowly.  "It will always be a part of yo' story."

_Rogue can't even look at him.  She ducks her head as he walks towards her, her arms wrapped around shivering Sarah.  Remy passes them both and out the mansion's doors._

_Ororo is waiting by the gate._

_"Remy didn't know," he mutters to her as she opens them.  "Remy didn't know that Sinister wanted ta kill them all like that...  I just thought-"_

_"I know," she says, her lilting voice holds a slight quaver.  "Goodbye, Remy."_

_The gates close behind him.  Ororo's hand falls away from the wrought-iron bars.  He watches her retreat to the house until she slips behind the door.  
_

Remy wrenched his leg away, causing Pietro to stumble.  The speedster steadied himself on his hands; his head remained bowed and unmoving.  Remy ignored the droplets falling from behind the silver locks, watching them roll over the ridges of Pietro's clenched fist.


End file.
